hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Lon Lon Ranch
Lon Lon Ranch is semi-autonomous settlement in Hyrule Field, approximately 30 miles south of Gundrumether. It serves as a Minor Faction in Hyrule Conquest. Etymology Lon means livestock in Akkalan. History Lon Lon Ranch traces its origins to the Tribes of Akkala as they emigrated from Arcadia. Like other Akkalan settlements, it began as a sheltered community, a central Noble manor or castle home to one of the larger Houses, surrounded by rural villages governed by their bannermen, in this case its namesake, House Lontha, a vassal house of House Nohansen with holdings on a large naturally fortified plateau in the heart of Hyrule Field. Over the centuries, the influence of House Lontha waned until it more resembled a family business. Lon Lon is a privately owned ranch complex owned and operated by Malon, located atop a a large plateau and ringed with defensive palisade walls and silos that double as guard towers, a holdover of the days of fortified Akkalan redoubts dotting Hyrule Field. While a private entity within the Kingdom of Hyrule, Lon Lon is influential enough to hire a small army of paid guards and ranchers to maintain and protect its assets. Lon Lon is one of the largest producers of beef, leather, milk, grain, and livestock and horse husbandry in the known land, with its famous Lon Lon Milk, which emulates the effect of alcoholic drinks, found across Hyrule. Its Horses, the legendary Hyrulean Mare, are favored by the Hylian military for cavalry. Gameplay Lon Lon can only be encountered on the 4-Player Map Hyrule Field, occupying the central Plateau. Lon Lon will not expand or produce new units, and will only act to defend itself from attempts to capture or explore its territory. Lon Lon Ranch is a relatively well-fortified settlement atop a naturally-defensive plateau, guarded by Hylian Wooden Walls and two capturable Lon Lon Guard Towers, one at the main gate to Lon Lon Ranch and the other situated at the southwestern corner of the Ranch. Two unique capturable buildings, Lon Lon Ranch and Lon Lon Barn, occupy the small pass form the entrance gate, while the center of the plateau is comprised of a large horse track and corral with harvestable Cuccos, Horses, and Lon Lon Cows milling about. In the northeastern corner of the Ranch is a hill with a small grove of harvestable wood as well as a number of Rabbits. Lon Lon Ranch is guarded by a large number of Ranch Hands, Ranch Riders, and Ranch Watch, as well as Malon herself. If a player chooses to capture Lon Lon, they must all first be defeated. Once Lon Lon is defeated, its unique units can be produced from captured structures. If the structures are destroyed, they cannot be rebuilt, thus caution must be taken to ensure their unique structures are captured and not damaged or destroyed. Trivia * The Wooden Walls surrounding Lon Lon Ranch cannot be captured, and will revert to Gaia control and be attacked by other faction's units if Lon Lon is defeated. * Category:Factions Category:Minor Factions Category:Geography Category:Settlements Category:Capitals